Recuerdos: Tres años despues de la Seccion Seis
by fate.izumi
Summary: Hayate vuelve a reunir a su gente favorita a una cena, y es ahi cuando se empiezan a recordar ciertas situaciones xDDDD un fic con un toque humoristico ;D NanoFate mas k evidente xDD


**Recuerdos: Tres años después de la Seccion Seis**

**One-Shot**

* * *

Estaba nevando cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar a la reunión que la ex comandante de la sección seis había organizado, una vez todos sentados, la cena empezó, las personas que Hayate Yagami había invitado eran cercanas, no se atrevió a invitar a su ex servicio de limpieza, porque seguro aun no terminaban de limpiar algún cuartel.

"¡Kampai!" Exclamo Yagami alzando su copa

"¡Kampai!" La siguieron sus invitados

"Vaya que si ha pasado tiempo, ahora que los veo, casi todos han cambiado" Dijo Yagami mirando a sus invitados

"Bueno si han pasado varias cosas desde que dejo de funcionar la sección seis, ¿Nee? Fate-chan" Decía Takamachi tomando de la mano a su novia enforcer

"Pues si, como el hecho que ya no nos vistamos de cosplayers, o que Vivio se haga en la cama" Respondió la enforcer

"¡¡Fate-mama!!" Exclamo la pequeña niña de ojos bicolor

"Jajaja, ara, ara, ¡Que momentos aquellos!" Decía Yagami, cuando empezó a recordar

**Recuerdo Nº 1**

"¡¡Hayate-chan!!"

"¿Qué pasa Nanoha-chan? ¿Por qué tan agitada? ¿Fate-chan te dejo a medias mientras lo hacían?"

"¡No Hayate-chan ¡ el asunto es, que Vivio mojo la cama y bueno, Fate trato de voltear el colchón y, y"

"Toma aire Nanoha-chan ¿Y?"

"Y – toma aire – ¡¡Ha sido aplastada por el endemoniado colchon!!"

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja" Reía sin parar la comandante

"¡¡Hayate-chan!!"

"Jajajajajaja, me la imagino a Fate-chan siendo aplastada por un colchón, jajajajajaja"

"Mouu, deberías ayudarme no reírte"

"Ya, ya, jaja, ya, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si lo puedes mover con magia"

"···"

"¿Olvidaste que somos magas? – Un asentimiento – Jajajajajaja , Fate-chan y tu son tal para cual, jajajajaja"

"Mouu, Hayate-chan"

"Ya, esta bien, jaja, anda, y utiliza tu magia no pierdas tiempo, jajaja"

**-Fin del primer recuerdo-**

"Jajaja, Fate-chan quedo traumatizada desde aquel día" Reía la comandante sirviéndose mas vino

"Mou, Hayate, no es cierto" Respondió la enforcer

"Colchón" Dijo Yagami

"¡¡WAAA!!" Salto de su asiento Fate

"Jajajajaja" Reía Hayate

"Jaja, Hayate-chan, no traumatices más a mi novia" Decía divertida Nanoha

"Bueno – Dijo la enforcer tomando asiento – Yo todavía recuerdo el día que fuimos a la playa contigo"

**Recuerdo Nº 2**

"¡Vaya que hace calor!" Exclamo la instructora al ver a su novia con traje de baño

"Nanoha-chan, para tu hemorragia nasal ¿Si?" Dijo Yagami poniendo un pañuelo debajo de la nariz de su amiga

"¡¡Hayate-chan!!" Grito molesta Nanoha

"Jajaja, ya, nee ¿Piensas hacer maldades con Fate-chan hoy?"

"Pues, aun no lo se, nosotras dejamos que se de, no planeamos nada" Dijo en tono romántico Nanoha

"Pues, ¡¡Vaya que se da varias veces!!"

"¡¡Hayate-chan!!"

"Jajaja, esta bien"

"Chicas miren, ahí venden bikinis" Dijo Shari a la comandante y a la instructora

"¡Wa! Vamos a ver Hayate-chan, de paso dejas ese enterizo y te compramos uno de dos piezas jajaja"

"¡¡No molestes!!"

"Jajaja ¡¡Fate-chan, ven!!" Exclamo Nanoha a su novia

"¿Qué sucede Nanoha?" Respondió llegando la enforcer

"Le vamos a comprar un bikini a Hayate-chan, vamos" Dijo la instructora

"Nanoha… No creo que haya talla S" Dijo la enforcer mirando los pechos de la comandante

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FATE TESTAROSSA HALLAOUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Exclamo a todo pulmón la comandante

"Jajajaja, eso es maldad Fate-chan" Reía la instructora

"Cálmate Hayate, vamos, vamos" Trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga la enforcer

"Bien, pero no me molestes" Respondió Yagami

"Ya, ya, vamos" Decía arrastrando a su amiga Takamachi

_Una vez que llegaron…_

"Disculpe joven, buscamos un bikini para mi amiga" Dijo Nanoha señalando a Hayate

"Señorita – Respondió el vendedor – pero – Miro los pechos de Hayate – no tenemos talla S"

"¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!" Grito Yagami persiguiendo al vendedor mientras que el par de novias reían a carcajadas

**-Fin del segundo recuerdo-**

"Jajaja, eso fue chistoso" Reía la enforcer

"Créeme que no tanto para el muchacho ese" Dijo Hayate mientras tomaba su vino, ante su comentario todo el mundo empezó a sudar pensando en el posible crimen que su ex comandante pudo haber cometido

"Jejeje, Hayate-chan, emm ¿Me sirves" Pregunto Nanoha tratando de romper el hielo

"Claro, toma Nanoha-chan"

"Mou, no tomen mucho, o terminaremos como ese día" Decía la enforcer algo asustada por ver la gran cantidad de alcohol en la mesa

"La que no debe tomar mucho eres tu cariño" Dijo Nanoha poniéndose al lado de su novia

"Nanoha ¿Qué dices?"

"No me digas que ya lo olvidaste Fate-chan?" Pregunto la instructora curiosa

**Recuerdo Nº 3**

"¡¡Dos mas!!"

"Fate-chan, no, por favor, no tomes mas" Rogaba Nanoha a su novia

"¡Déjame Nanoha – Respondió al enforcer ebria - ¡Las pagare yo!"

"Déjala – Dijo Yagami – Si ella paga, estará bien"

"Testarossa, si mañana faltas al trabajo te corto en dos con Levantine" Dijo Signum quien también se encontraba algo ebria

"No te preocupes Signum – Fate se paro encima de la mesa - ¡¡Yo!! ¡¡¡La enforcer Fate Testarossa Hallaoun!! – Tomo aire - ¡¡No faltara a su trabajo!!"

"Fate-chan, bájate de la mesa ¿Si?" Dijo Yagami tomando otro vaso

"Vale, vale" Dijo la enforcer mientras trataba de bajar sin éxito alguno, ya que cayo encima de Nanoha quien del susto la dejo caer, haciendo que la enforcer se golpeara la cabeza

"¡¡Fate-chan!!" Exclamo asustada la instructora al ver su acción

"¡¡Suéltame Nanoha!! Yo puedo pararme sola, ¿ves? – Decia la enforcer tratando de pararse – Ok, Nanoha, ayúdame por favor"

"Mou, yo no se manejar ahora ¿Quién lo hará?" Dijo Nanoha levantando a su novia

"Te prestaría a Signum – Dijo Hayate señalando a su guardiana quien iba a replicar - pero creo que hoy le toca a Shamal" Esto ultimo lo dijo picadamente haciendo que sus guardianas se sonrojaran

"¡Mou! Hayate-chan ¿No puedes hacerlo tu?" Pregunto nerviosa Takamachi metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su novia, quien estaba derramándose en la silla de al lado

"No puedo, hoy le toca a Carim" Dijo Yagami en tono serio

"¡¡Hayate-chan, deja tus perversiones a un lado y ayúdame!!" Exclamo algo molesta la instructora

"¡¡Nanoha!! Me estas gritando – Dijo la enforcer frunciendo el ceño, luego vio en la mano de su novia su billetera - ¿Qué haces con mi dinero?"

"Pagar ¿Qué no ves?"

"¡¡¡NO!!!" Grito la enforcer

"Si, y punto, sigue durmiendo"

"Pe-Pe-Pero, Mou, Nanoha"

"Calla o recibiras un Starlight Breaker"

"Ok" La enforcer se quedo callada y tratando de sentarse bien en la silla en la que estaba sentada

"Jajaja, que bien la controlas Nanoha-chan" Decía Yagami llamando al camarero para pedirle la cuenta

"Bueno, desde que digo Starlight Breaker – La enforcer empezó a temblar – ella se pone así ¿Ves?" Dijo Nanoha

"Claro, si a los nueve años la traumaste" Respondió Yagami recibiendo la cuenta

"¡¡Hayate-chan!!"

"Toma, la cuenta" Le dijo Hayate dandole el papel a Nanoha

"Pero que demo… - Dijo Nanoha al ver tantos números ahí metidos – Mou, bien, tomen"

"¡Bien Nanoha-chan!" Exclamo alegre la comandante tomando el dinero y dándoselo al camarero

"Mouu… ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo hago?" Pregunto la instructora

"No te preocupes Nanoha, puedo manejar" Dijo Testarossa tratando de mantenerse en pie

"Nanoha, creo que lo mas conveniente es que tomes un taxi" Dijo Vita poniéndose a un lado de Hayate

"Vita-chan… ¿Dejaban entrar a niños al local?" Pregunto Nanoha

"¡Graf Eisen!" Exclamo la pequeña guerrera Velka

"Ya, era una broma, mou – Dijo Nanoha - ¿Un taxi a esta hora?"

"Fufufu – Empezó Yagami - ¿Para crees que sirve Vice-kun?"

"¡¡Cierto!!"

"Nanoha… Creo que, voy a vomitar" Dijo la enforcer

"No Fate-chan, no, no, ¡¡No!!" Muy tarde, la enforcer ya había vomitado

"¡¡FATE TESTAROSSA HALLAOUN!!" Exclamo molesta Nanoha

"Ya me siento mejor" Dijo la enforcer incorporándose

**-Fin del tercer recuerdo-**

"Jajaja, ese día tuvimos que pagar un monto extra por ensuciar el local" Reía Yagami

"El cual pague yo" Dijo la enforcer mientras que veía como Nanoha le quitaba el vaso de vino para darle uno con agua mineral

"La comida esta deliciosa Hayate-san" Dijo Shari probando la comida

"Jejeje, gracias" Respondió Yagami

"Hayate ¿Shamal te ayudo?" Pregunto preocupada la enforcer, haciendo que todos miraran a la comandante asustados

"¿Eh? Bueno ella me ayudo – Se asustaron mas – a cortar los vegetales ¿No Shamal?"

"Asi es, Hayate-chan" Rió divertida Shamal

"Felizmente" Respondió al enforcer volviendo a su asiento y con ella todos los demás

"¿Por qué preguntabas Fate-chan?" Preguntó Hayate

"¿Qué no lo recuerdas" Preguntó la enforcer

**Recuerdo Nº 4**

"¡Por fin! Luego de tanto tiempo volveremos a probar la comida de Hayate-chan" Dijo Nanoha entrando en el cafetín

"Si, tiempo que no la probamos" Respondió la enforcer

"Fate-chan, ¿Cómo así se le dio por preparar la comida para todo el personal?" Pregunto curiosa Nanoha

"Pues, hicimos una apuesta, si Signum besaba en publico a Shamal ella prepararía la comida, si no lo hacia, yo me pondría un traje de cosplay"

"Felizmente ganaste" Respondió alegre Takamachi

"¡Uhm!" Asintió la enforcer

"Aunque – Takamachi empezó a examinar la figura de su novia – te hubieras visto muy sexy"

"Na-¡Nanoha!" Exclamo la enforcer hecha un tomate

"Nyahaha, no te avergüences mi amor" Dijo tomando la mano de su novia

"Esta bien… ¡Mira! Ahí hay una mesa libre" Dijo la enforcer señalando una mesa

"Bien, sentémonos" Respondió cariñosamente la instructora

"Aquí esta la comida de hoy chicas" Dijo amablemente Shamal

"¡Oh! Gracias Shamal" Respondieron en unísono las novias

"Espero les guste, ya que son las ultimas en probar esta comida" Dijo Shamal dándose la vuelta

"Ara, ara, se ve delicioso" Dijo Nanoha mirando el plato

"Si, así parece"

Justo antes que probaran el bocado una pantalla se aparece frente a ellas

"¡¡Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, no coman eso!!"

"¿Hayate?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo las chicas sentadas

"Si, no lo he preparado yo, lo preparo Shamal, tuve una emergencia y salí, le pedí a Shamal que lo prepara pero, al parecer toda la sección ha caído enferma"

"¿Por qué dices eso Hayate-chan?" Preguntó la instructora

"¡¡Por que todos se han enfermado con la comida de Shamal!! – Miro a la enforcer quien al parecer estaba hambrienta - ¡¡Fate-chan pruebas un bocado y obtendrás una indigestión gratis!!" Al terminar de decir esto la enforcer tiro el tenedor y cerro su boca

"Hayate-chan, gracias por avisarnos"

"No se preocupen, les recomiendo que salgan a algún restaurante por hoy"

"Esta bien, lo haremos, gracias por tu aviso Hayate-chan" Y así la pantalla desapareció y Nanoha llevo a su novia a su auto, ya que tenían que salir a comer

**Avisos periodísticos:**_** "Cuartel comandando por Hayate Yagami cae enfermo, al parecer por comida en mal estado, las únicas sobrevivientes: Las capitanas y la comandante"**_

**-Fin del cuarto recuerdo-**

"Jajaja, recuerdo ese aviso" Rió Nanoha

"Fueron unos exagerados al poner **sobrevivientes**" Se quejo la enforcer

"Ahhhhhhh, ya recordé" Dijo Yagami rascándose la mejilla

"¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡Lo sabias! ¡Solo que encubrías a tu guardiana!" Exclamo Nanoha señalando a Shamal

"Fue un accidente" Dijo Shamal

"Te recomiendo que guardes silencio Shamal" Dijo Signum jalando a su novia hacia su asiento

"Jajaja" Reía la comandante

"Hayate, un poco de música no nos vendría mal ¿Sabes?" Dijo Vita

"¡Yo la pongo!" Exclamo la enforcer

"¡¡¡NO!!!" Grito en unísono toda la sala

"¿Eh?" Pregunto la enforcer

"Conocemos tus gustos Fate-chan"

**Recuerdo Nº 5**

"Fate-chan, por favor pon música para todo el cuartel ¿Si?" Pidió la comandante a su amiga

"Esta bien" Respondió la enforcer mientras caminaba hacia la sala de control

"¡¡Fate-san!!" Exclamo Shari

"Shari, ¿Has visto mis CD's de música?" Pregunto la enforcer

"Umm, creo que los dejo en su auto Fate-san" Respondió Shari

"Bien, gracias - Respondió la enforcer en búsqueda de su auto – Haber, por aquí – Abrió la guantera - ¡Aquí están!" – Los tomo y subió de nuevo, puso los CD' y la música se escuchaba por todo el cuartel

_Taste your vanity and its sweet bitterness  
as you hide behind your veil of my stolen hopes and lost dreams  
...you took them all...  
I watched you steal my thoughts and had to see you smile_

_as you build your dreams on my shattered hopes  
I'll look back on a day once loved and fantasize for tragedy_

"I'll look back on a day once loved and fantasize for tragedy" Cantaba la enforcer

"¡¡Fate-chan!!" Grito una voz detrás de ella

"¿Eh?"

"¡¡Esa música es deprimente!!" Exclamo Hayate agitada

"No es cierto"

"Si lo es, estaba a punto de cortarme con una navaja cuando Rein me detuvo"

"No es para tanto"

"¡¡Fate-chan, ve con tus gustos emos a otro lado!!"

"¡¡Que no soy emo!!"

**-Fin del quinto recuerdo-**

"Esta bien, no pondré nada _(Son malas)_" Dijo la enforcer

"Mejor déjame yo la pongo" Se paro de su sitio Hayate

Luego todos empezaron a reír al ver la mueca de la enforcer y como la comandante se divertía haciendo sufrir a esta, la noche paso y con eso varios vasos rotos, una enforcer borracha, una comida mal hecha (Por que en realidad Shamal la hizo), música emo, y muchas otras ocurrencias que se quedaron como recuerdos en cada uno de los invitados de aquella fiesta que Hayate Yagami había organizado.

**-Fin-**

**Notas del autor**

La verdad tenia esto en mente desde que Yami-chan se kejo por lo de su _'Comida'_ y puez, ze me fueron ocurriendo otras kozaz ii badabin badaban xDD aki lo tienen xDD, espero no me mates Yami-chan xDDD pero antz d matarte tienez k recuperarte niña malcriada xDDD, Fatu-chan me alegra que te hayas recuperado ^^ bueno ezo z todo xDD ze cuidan!! i no tomen tanto para k no terminen como Fate xDD

Matta nee ^^


End file.
